


[Fanmix] I Held Your Name Inside My Mouth

by lovehaunts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Murder Husbands, Playlist, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: And there's the secret line / That we've been denied / And we're crossing it tonight / And together we will rise
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[Fanmix] I Held Your Name Inside My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify playlist embedded below. RIP 8tracks.

{[direct link to Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vjwieBqqsuEktzqINmcY0?si=rJHAAkJ-TwaUsdD1W1kdxg)}

**I Held Your Name Inside My Mouth**

**01\. ANIMAL LIFE** _shearwater_

Charging down the maw of the ocean / I want to come close, I want to come closer / I held your name inside my mouth / Through all the days out wandering / But called out from the mouth of oblivion / Cast away like dogs from the shelter / I shed the dulling armor plates / That once collected radiance / And surging at the blood’s perimeter / The half-remembered wild interior / Of an animal life

 **02\. WILLIAM** _patrick wolf_

So till the going down of suns / Oh Will / Will you be my conqueror?

 **03\. RISE** _the frames_

Breathing in the night / There's nothing else I'm needing now / The wind is at my side / And so are you

 **04\. WORLD IN MY EYES** _depeche mode_

Let me put you on a ship / On a long, long trip / Your lips close to my lips / All the islands in the ocean / All the heavens in the motion / Let me show you the world in my eyes

 **05\. INVISIBLE** _wild beasts_

I see our enemies / I see them on their knees / Crawling across the floor / You kill them all _  
_

**06\. EXHUMED** _zola jesus_

In the static you are reborn / In the white nights, what you asked for / Fire the cue, and I'll come for / Give you the marks of a lost war

 **07\. KEEP IT TOGETHER** _how to destroy angels_

I feel the skin that separates us / Start to fade / And when I lie on top of you / I'm afraid / I can see right through myself / Crystal clear / I am disassembling / I could disappear, disappear

 **08\. EMPATHY** _crystal castles_

The final chrysalis / Self-controlled consciousness / Now it feels imminent / Done for your benefit _  
_

**09\. RESONANCE** _my brightest diamond_

Can I stare without blinking / At you seeing me / Can I come without protecting / Or running away from / You, me, nothing in between

 **10\. A GLOW** _okkervil river_

Climb into my arms / With blood on your clothes / You've got a glow / You've got a glow


End file.
